Mountain Adventure
by English bloke
Summary: This is the first full mission the group did together against Robotnik in the Jadder Mountains. Read and Review


First the legal stuff, the characters Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Kintobor, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Amy Rose are copyrighted to Sega, DiC Animations and Archie Comics. All others characters are copyrighted to me.  
  
The Mountain Adventure  
  
It was 27th of December 1996, a group of 14 to 18 kids arrived at the Forest Mountains, a Mountain in the Jadder Mountain range in the South of Freemantle.  
With the kids was Sonic's group. They went to the Mountain for a school ski trip, not knowing that Robotnik is in the Mountains.  
  
The bus arrived at the town of Mison at 10 am, everyone was getting off the bus.  
"Oh god that was slow, I could of got here within a couple of seconds," Sonic said.  
"Yeah, but not all of us can run at the speed of sound," Stars replied.  
"I was just saying, anyway that bus was going so slowly, milk floats can go faster than that bus."  
"Do you ever listen to yourself, you can speak so must crap sometimes."  
The teacher Mr. Yoman (a P.E teacher, a leopard) came out. "Okay everyone, form lines into your year group, a teacher will register you."  
  
After being registered the ski trip kids went in to a restaurant for breakfast, Sonic and his group sat together with there friends in the same year group.  
"Good win for Emerald yesterday," said Yobomba (a leopard).  
"Yeah, amazing win, 3-1," Glides replied.  
"I just think they got lucky," Sonic said.  
"Your only saying that because you support Dia United and play for Easton," Armour said.  
"Its a shame that Roo couldn't come," Amy said changing the subject.  
"I know, I'm surprised that his mum and dad wouldn't let him do disabled skiing," Ninja said.  
"Oh yeah that reminds me, when and where are we going to go skiing?" Sonic asked.  
"The forest in 2 hours, is that okay with everyone?" Stars asked.  
"Fine with me," Sonic said.  
All the members of the group said they will ski in the forest. When there breakfast came all the group talked about many things.  
  
At 10:30 am Wolfgang was working on the Mountain of Cass in the same Mountain range. Cass is a small mountain, only used for mining.  
He was on his break, talking to the other miners until the foreman (a mole) of the mine came into the room.  
"Wolfgang, there are 2 men here to see you," he said.  
"Really, what creatures are they?" Wolfgang asked.  
"One is a brown alligator and the other is a polar bear."  
"Ok, I'll go and see what they want, where are they?"  
Wolfgang and the foreman lefted the room and the foreman showed the way to the men.  
"There just outside the gates," the foreman said.  
Wolfgang walked to the gates and saw he was wanted by Allios and a giant Polar Bear with super strength call Wingha, both of them wearing red jackets, red sunglasses and black sport trousers.  
"YOU!!!!!" Wolfgang shouted.  
"Wolfgang Wolfinstein, we meet again," Allios said.  
Wolfgang was charging at Allios shouting "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then Wingha punch him in the face. Wolfgang fell to the floor.  
"This is my bodyguard, Wingha," Allios said clearfully.  
"I can see why you need a bodyguard, you sad excuse for a man," Wolfgang said coolly whiles wiring off the blood from his mouth.  
"You are not one to talk," Allios replied sharply.  
Wingha then kicked Wolfgang in chest and he fell to the ground again. Wingha tried to kick Wolfgang in the chest again but his grabbed leg and threw him on the ground. Wolfgang got up and kicked Wingha in the chest. Wingha got up quickly and punched Wolfgang in the stomach. Wolfgang picked up Wingha and run with him in his arms and smashed him into a tree. Wingha then kicked Wolfgang in the stomach, the kick made Wolfgang fall and it gave Wingha to change to go for a good attack. Wingha grabbed Wolfgang's head and started to smash it on a tree. Wolfgang was getting weak and then Allios came with a needle full of a chemical to knock out animals like rhinoceroses.  
"Good job Wingha, now lets take him to the helicopter and take him to Robotnik."  
In the forest at 11:25 am all the group were skiing. Sonic, Stars, Jessica, Knuckles and Amy were showing off. Armour was new to skiing and trying to copy the others. Armour when the wrong way and fell down a load of rocks. Armour rounded up into a ball and bounded down the rocks safely.  
Armour got up and saw a giant building with a large, high steel wall around the building. But then two men dressed in white with machine guns, one was Penguin and the other was a Moose.  
"HALT!!!!!!!" Shouted the Moose in a German acctent.  
Armour was getting up, with his hands up in the air.  
"Who are you?!" asked the Penguin very quicky.  
"Armour Shield," Armour said.  
"Hang on," said the Penguin.  
The Penguin turn to call someone on his radio and Armour saw a logo, the logo was a picture of Mobius with the word Robotnik under it. Armour punched the guard in the face, the punch was so hard that he fell and he was couching out blood. The other guard quickly got his gun and started to shot at Armour. But Armour turned into a ball and the bullets just bounded off him. Armour got up quickly just when the guard was reloading and Armour just bounded at him, the guard dropped his gun and Armour was punching him in the face 4 times until he was knocked out.  
A minute later Stars saw Armour and the guards. Stars shouted at Armour, "We be with you in a few minutes."  
Stars used his powers to contact the others to come to the edge of the rocks and find a way down toward Armour.  
"So any idea how to get down?" Ninja asked. Just after saying that Sonic and Knuckles came, Sonic ran off the edge and jumped toward Armour and Knuckles ran and jump to glide towards Armour.  
"Well that's 2 ways of getting down," Clas said.  
"Stars, could you use your powers to get us all down?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah, but I'll have to do all of you it one by one, that would take at least 15 minutes." Stars replied.  
"Well I can glide down if it can save time," Glides said.  
"Sure."  
  
15 minutes later everyone was down where Armour was.  
"So what do you think that building is?" Amy asked.  
"I believe its a Robotnik base," Armour said.  
"Are you sure?" Knuckles asked, "Are you sure its not an army base or a new hotel?"  
"The guards have got the Robotnik logo on there clothes."  
"If that's the case we must stop him now before he can do anything," Sonic said.  
Ninja was taking the guards guns from them. He had 2 semiautomatic machine guns and 2 pistols.  
"Who wants what?" Ninja asked.  
"I take one of the pistols," Amy said.  
"I'll have one of the semis," Sonic said.  
"Give me a pistol," Armour said sharply and quickly.  
"I'll take the other semi then," Jessica said.  
The gang then walked toward the gates of the building and saw there was 2 watch towers and a tank behind a electricite fence.  
"How are we going to get pasted that?" Ninja asked.  
"Jess, turn into a bird, fly up to on the towers and then turn into someone with super strength." Sonic said.  
Jessica turned into a snowy owl (not a half human creature) and flew up to the tower on her right. But when she got up to the top she attacked the men as an owl, clawing at there face and forcing them to go down the tower, leaving there weapons. She turned back into her real form and saw that the tank was unmanned, but the other men in tower were shooting at her, but she shouted at the gang below saying "The tank is empty."  
"Glides, you know what to do," Sonic said and Glides shot out his lasers from his eyes to melt a hole in the gate.  
The gang ran through the hole and Stars, Ninja and Knuckles when up the tower. Stars was first up the ladder, (head and chest only) and saw there was 4 guards, Stars grabbed one of the guards by the leg and threw him on the floor. The other guards turned and started to shot at Stars, Stars made his psychic power to make a psychic shield. At the same time Knuckles climbed up the tower and Ninja climbed over Stars's back to fight the guards. Knuckles made his fist glow purple and punched one of the guard and gave him a blood nose and a black eye. Ninja punched one the guards and then a guard tried to hit him with his gun, but Ninja grabbed the gun and threw the guard into the wall of the tower. Stars get up from the ladder and picked the guard (a pitbull terrier) he threw to the floor.  
"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?!?!?" Stars shouted.  
"Like I'll tell you," the guard.  
"I'll ask you again, who are working for and if you don't tell me us 3 will get nasty." Stars said whiles the Knuckles and Ninja were picking up guns.  
"Just look on uniform," the guard said.  
Stars looked and saw the Robotnik logo.  
"So why is he here?" Stars asked.  
"I don't not."  
"WHY IS HE HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Stars shouted and Ninja and Knuckles were pointing the guns at his head.  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!" he shouted back scared, "I just work here."  
"Find, I believe you."  
Ninja, Stars and Knuckles took the guards guns and radios, took them down the tower and handcuffed the guards to the side of the tower.  
"So what are we going to do?" Clas asked.  
"We'll go into the building," Sonic replied.  
"But how?" Clas asked, "the guards must of called someone to tell them that there are people entering the base."  
"We'll use that," Sonic said pointing to the tank.  
"We are going to drive a tank?!?!" Stars asked in shock.  
"Yeah."  
"How the hell are we going to do that?!?!?!"  
"Its easy, its like driving a car."  
"But none of us can drive!!!"  
"A car is easy, anyway its armour plated."  
  
In the building was a lab, in the lab was table in the centre of the room. On the table was Wolfgang, he was chained to the table, he was waking up.  
"Where am I?" Wolfgang asked.  
"You are in my local Headquarters," a German voice said in the dark.  
"Who are you?"  
"Who am I" the voice said, then laughed, "I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik."  
"Who?"  
"You are funny, all the governments in the want me."  
"Are you just evolving Mobion who just gone crazy with his powers?"  
"Hardly, I'm the smartest man alive, I have bases all around the world, I'm going to rule the world and you are going to help me."  
"Like I'll help a crackpot like you."  
A second later Allios entered the room.  
"Oh good, now we can begin."  
"You mean finish," Allios said.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FINISH!!!!!!!!" Wolfgang shouted.  
"When I gave your powers I was interrupted and you were only 66% done, now with the help of Robotnik I'm going to finish."  
Allios turned and went to a computer. He turned it on and pressed some buttons. A giant cannon moved and was aimed at his heart. It fired a purple beam and Wolfgang screamed in pain. Allios used the beam on Wolfgang for 5 minutes, Wolfgang was in a lot of pain and breathing very hard. Then Robotnik came toward Wolfgang and gave him an injection. Robotnik turned to a table behind him and picked up an odd looking gun. Robotnik turned Wolfgang's head and used the gun on the back of his neck. The gun had a mind control chip in it, Robotnik never used it before and Wolfgang was a guinea pig.  
"He will awake in half an hour, he will be 9 ft and have horns and spikes." Allios said to Robotnik.  
  
At the front door of the base Knuckles was knocking on the door lightly with his fists.  
"Its steels, I wouldn't be able to punch through the door, we must use the tank," Knuckles said.  
"Stars use your powers to see if there is anyone behind the door." Sonic ordered.  
Stars used his powers, "there is people behind the door, I'm not sure how many but none will die is you shot with the tank."  
"Good, FIRE SHELL ONE!!" Sonic shouted and a shell was fired and a large dent was formed in the door.  
"FIRE SHELL TWO!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
The second shell blowed down the door. The tank moved into the building with all the guards shooting at the tank. Knuckles and Glides jumped on the back of the tank and started to shoot at the guards.  
Armour ran into the guards, turned into a ball and smashed into the guards. They couldn't stop him because of his powers. Sonic run towards the guards as well, punching them onto the floor. Stars was using his powers to throw sheets of metal at the guards. Jessica turned into many different animals and ran at the guards to break them up. Ninja was fighting the guards hand to hand, not of them could beat him. Clas got out the tank and helped the others fight the guards, Amy was firing shells at the roof to scary off the guards.  
Sonic ran to a table with bottles of vodka and other alcohol drinks, cigarettes and lighters. Sonic shoved a rag in a bottle of vodka, set the rag alight and threw it towards the guards. When it landed the bottle it broke and the volka set alight scaring the troops. Sonic did it again 3 times.  
Armour, Clas, Stars, Jessica and Ninja knocked out 24 guards. Knuckles and Glides shot a number of guards as well. Amy scared most of the guards with the tank.  
The gang went forward into a other room to fight more guards.  
  
In the lab 15 minutes after the fight Wolfgang was ready.  
"Perfect," Allios said with a tear in his eye "he is just perfect, me best creation."  
Mysico entered the lab, holding a giant gun.  
"Heres your gun Ivo," he said.  
"Give it to Wolfgang," Robotnik ordered.  
Mysico gave Wolfgang the gun, Wolfgang held the gun looking at it, felting it. "Great weapon, I look forward to using it." he said.  
A second later Robotnik's radio when off "This is Captain Parks calling Robotnik, urgent news for Robotnik."  
"This is Robotnik, what is it Captain?"  
"There are 9 kids within the base, 2 star cats and 4 are evolving, what should I do."   
"Lock all doors, make sure that there can only get to the grant hall, tell all the troops to wait in the room past the grant hall."  
"Yes Sir."  
"Mysico, put on your uniform and wait in the lab with Allios, Wolfgang come with me to the Grant hall." Robotnik order, "Mysico, contact Thunghron to wait outside the hall."  
  
An hour later outside the group were outside the grant hall.  
"There's something going on, we haven't met a guard for at least an hour," Sonic said.  
"You know what Robotnik is like, he is planning something," Stars said toward Sonic.  
A door was smashed open, Thunghron wearing a black army officar uniform.  
"Oh sh*t it Thunghron," Glides shouted.  
"You better believe it" Thunghron said in his thick German accent.  
Glides shoots at Thunghron first. The force of the blast forced Thunghron into the wall. Thunghron shot his electricity at Glides, Knuckles rushed at Thunghron. He punched Thunghron in the face and then kneed him in the stomach. Thunghron then punched Knuckles in the face.  
"Just go on, I can handle Thunghron!!" Knuckles shouted.  
  
On the walls of the grant hall were painters of the elite guards (mainly Mysico and Allios), Robotnik and his father and grandfather. There were seven long tables. At the end of the hall was a platform, were Robotnik was standing.  
"So you come at last." Robotnik said.  
"YOU!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
"Is that all your got to say?"  
"You bast*rd, you killed my mother, you cold hearted murderer!!!!"  
"That was Kintobor who killed your mum, not me."  
"You are a sicko, you were controlling Kintobor."  
"Shut up, Kintobor is died now!!"  
"Scary he is still in the back of your mind, just needs a memory to bring him back?"  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robotnik shouted angrily and shot his green rays from his fingers at Sonic. All the group jumped out the way.  
"WOLFGANG KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!" Robotnik shouted.  
"Wolfgang?" Clas asked himself.  
Wolfgang came into view, he was wearing a black shirt and trousers. Wolfgang shot a thick red laser at the group, all of them jumped out of the way.  
Stars jumped onto a table, he used his powers to throw 10 chairs at Wolfgang, every one of them just broke into many pieces.  
Glides was shooting at Wolfgang, he got him to move back sometimes, but pretty unsuccessful.  
Sonic, Ninja and Armour ran at Wolfgang. When Sonic ran at Wolfgang he jumped into a ball and hit Wolfgang in the stomach. Ninja and Armour ran on the tables. Ninja jumped and kicked Wolfgang in the face. Armour jumped, rounded into a ball and when in Wolfgang's upper chest, neck and chin. Wolfgang fell to the ground.  
"That was easy," Sonic said.  
Wolfgang still on his back lifted his gun and shot it at Armour's chest. Armour went flying, going over 3 tables, breaking the back of 2 chairs and went into the wall. Wolfgang then got up and hit Sonic in the head with the gun and knocked him unconscious. Wolfgang then grabbed Ninja and threw him into the wall.  
Moments later Stars and Clas ran towards Wolfgang, both on a table each. Jessica turned herself as a rhinoceros and ran towards Wolfgang in the centre of the space between the tables. Jessica was first to hit Wolfgang, pushing him back. But when Wolfgang grabbed hold of her and pushed back. Wolfgang was able to lift her and she turned back into a normal form. Wolfgang threw her, picked up his gun and shot Glides when Jessica was still in the air. She landed on Glides.  
Stars formed his psychic fists and jumped to punched Wolfgang in the face. Stars did punch Wolfgang in the face hard, but it hardly did any damage to Wolfgang and he grabbed Stars's wrist and threw him towards Amy. Amy fell when Stars hits her.  
Clas did the same as Ninja, jumping and kicking. But Wolfgang grabbed Clas's leg and held him up. Wolfgang looked in the eye and stopped. The chip in the back of his neck was melting down and seeing Clas made him remember his past.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wolfgang screamed and threw Clas into a painting of Allios.  
Wolfgang turned blood thirsty and aimed his gun at Sonic's head, Sonic was waking up, having a big headache and a deep cut in the right side of his head, above his eye. Sonic was too weak to do anything but then 2 purple balls hit Wolfgang's gun.  
It was Knuckles. He was breathing very hard with a load small cuts over his face, in his clothes and chest.  
Knuckles shot 2 more balls at Wolfgang, hitting him on the chest. Wolfgang laughed, picked up 3 chairs and threw them at Knuckles. Knuckles fired 2 balls at the chairs, but had to punch the third.  
"Is that the best you? Come on, bring it on." Knuckles said.  
Wolfgang ran towards Knuckles, aiming his horns at him. Knuckles grabbed them and was trying to pushed him back. Wolfgang punched Knuckles in the chest and he smashed into the table, causing a large crack in the table.  
"Wolfgang, who was the wolf you threw into the painter?" Robotnik asked.  
"He is ...... he is my ......... son."  
"Well take him with you, Dinoson might find him useful."  
  
35 minutes after the fight the other group members were waking up.  
"What happened?" Stars asked rubbing his head.  
"We loosed the battle," Sonic said grimly.  
"How are we going to stop Wolfgang, he is so strong." Armour said.  
"He is beatable, he power is only strength and size, I know there is a way of beating him." Sonic said.  
Ninja looked around. "Where's Clas?!" he screamed.  
"Robotnik took him," Sonic said. "Ninja did Clas's father live with him?"  
"He been die for 8 years, why do you ask?"  
"Because Wolfgang is your uncle and Clas's father."  
"What!!!!!! You got to be joking."  
"I'm not, I think there going to do make him like Wolfgang."  
"We must save him then."  
"We will Ninja, we also save Wolfgang and stop Robotnik."  
"I'm sorry to stop you but should we be moving on," Stars said.  
  
In the main lab Clas was on a chair unconscious, with 2 guards (a lion and a crocodile) on either side. Allios entered the room wearing a white T-Shirt, black trousers and a green general's coat, with his Robotnik medals.  
Allios went to Clas, slapping his face gently, saying "wake up."  
Allios then got a glass of water and threw it over Clas. Clas woke up saying in shock "okay okay I'm up." He then looked around and said "what the bloody hell happened here."  
"Awake at last," Allios said.  
"Who are you?" Clas asked.  
"I'm Doctor Dinoson Allios."  
"And let me guess, some weirdo who works for Robotnik."  
"I am not a weirdo, I am a genius, I am the man that made your father the man he is now."  
"My Father?!" Clas asked confused.  
"Wolfgang Wolfinstein."  
"But he been died for 8 years."  
"No he haven't, he been alive all the time and I had founded him, he is now a servant for our cause."  
"So your telling me that my father had been alive all the time and you turned him to the freak he is now?"  
"Yeah, and now you are going to be in my new product, product Dragon."  
"Oh right, come here."  
Allios walked to Clas.  
Clas splat in Allios face and said "f**k you," and punched Allios in the face. Then the lion run toward Clas and Clas punched him in the face. Straight after the lion's attack the crocodile. Clas grabbed the back of the chair, jumped, did a handstand on the back of the clair went behind the chair. Clas quickly picked up the chair and smashed it in the crocodile's face, making the chair smash into many pieces and Clas only holding 2 pieces of wood.  
Allios raised his arm and fired his lasers at Clas. Clas jumped out the way and Allios quickly got up and jumped towards Clas. Allios was on top of Clas and tried to punch him in the face, but Clas raised his arm, blocked his arm and punch Allios in the nose. Allios went backward, Clas grabbed Allios, took him toward the wall and rammed him on the wall.  
"WHY IS ROBOTNIK HERE?" Clas shouted.  
" You'll just have to find out later." Allios replied and pushed a red button the wall.  
Seconds later a man came in with a gun and shot a bullet right next to Clas's head. Clas turned round and saw Karate holding a gun.  
"Go and get him Karate," Allios said.  
Karate and Clas run toward each other. Karate jumped up in the air and was going to kick Clas, but Clas ducked. Karate landed on both feet, he then stood up and with his robotic/left arm pulled out a blade. Karate went towards Clas and when to swipe at him to try and cut through his right shoulder to his left side. But Clas ducked and then used his right arm to do a karate chop to Karate's right side. Karate went to stab Clas but he grabbed his arm and threw Karate.  
Clas's saw that Karate was on the floor, not moving. But Clas was then shot in the back and fell to ground. Allios shot him in the back, not to kill but to stop him fight.  
"Right, you help me put him on the table," Allios said when Karate was getting up. Allios grabbed his shoulders and Karate grabbed his legs, put him on a table stackaled Clas to the table.  
  
The rest of the group was in a small room.  
"Stars, we'll need you powers to find Clas," Sonic said.  
"Sure, but I might but a few minutes."  
Stars started searching but then 4 guards came into the room.   
"AMY PROTECT STARS!!!" Sonic shouted.  
Amy took Stars behind an oak table.  
Knuckles punched one of the guards in the face straight away. Sonic ran into another guard and pushed him into the other room and Sonic saw another 10 guards.  
Glides shot on of the guards into the other room, Sonic saw him flying.  
The forth guards was kicked in the stomach by Ninja and then throwed by him.  
But Sonic walked back into the room with a guard (a rat) pointing a pistol to Sonic's head.  
"No one move or the hedgehog will get it," he said.  
But Knuckles was behind him. Knuckles grabbed the guard's right fist, turned him around and punched him in the face, giving him a broken nose, with blood coming out of it.  
A second later the other nine guards came in the room. Amy bent down towards Stars under the table muttering "please hurry up, please find Clas."  
"Right, who want to be first," Ninja said. A guard ran towards he. Ninja grabbed his arm and threw him towards the table, forcing him to go over it. Amy screamed will shoak.  
A guard (a cheetah) ran towards Sonic with a knife. Sonic jumped up into the air, when into a ball and bounded on the back of the guard. The guard got up and ran toward Sonic with the knife and Sonic span to avoid the guard. The guard ran toward Sonic again, but Sonic grabbed his fist and forced him to drop the knife. Sonic punched the guard in the face and kneed him the stomach.  
Ninja was fighting a spider monkey. The monkey when to punch Ninja the face and he blocked it with his arm. Ninja went to punch the monkey in the stomach, but he blocked the punch. Ninja then tried to do a karate chop to the monkey's neck. The monkey ducked and then got up quickly and tried to kick Ninja, but Ninja did a backflip.  
"Your good," Ninja said.  
"So are you," said the monkey.  
"We're just going to see who is better" Ninja replied.  
Ninja when to kick the monkey in the chest, but grabbed his foot, twisted it and forced Ninja to jump and spin in the air. But Ninja landed on his feet. The monkey went to kick Ninja. Ninja was able to put his hands up his foot and threw him the ground. The monkey fell on his back. The monkey was unable to get up.  
A gorilla guard went behind Knuckles and punched him in the back of the head. Knuckles turned and when to punch him but he got a hold of his wrist and threw him into the wall. The gorilla went towards Knuckles and went to punch him, but Knuckles ducked and the gorilla punch through the wall and his fist got stuck. Knuckles punched him in the face for 3 times, then putted him out the wall and threw him, going towards Amy and Stars.  
Armour bounded into a guard and knocked him over.  
Jessica turned into a rhinoceros and ran towards the guards, making them run always.  
Glides was able to shot the last guard.  
But the victory was short lived. Wingha holding a large laser entered the room.  
"Who the hell are you?" Sonic asked.  
"Wingha Opeva."  
Glides tried to shoot Wingha but he was quicker and shot Glides in the chest and send him flying.  
Knuckles and Ninja ran towards Wingha. Wingha punched Knuckles in the head and threw Ninja into the other room. Sonic and Armour ran towards Wingha, but he grabbed both of them and threw them like bowling balls. Jessica turned into a rhinoceros again and ran towards him on the side. Wingha shot Jessica. She when into the wall and turned back into her real form. Amy rushed toward her.  
"Jess, are you ok?" she ask.  
"I'm ok," Jessica answered but then grabbed the sides of her chest.  
Wingha walked towards the table. But Wingha had a shock. Stars punched through the back of the table grabbed Wingha's leg. Stars cutted the back of the table with his claws and got up to face Wingha.  
"So you think you can beat me pussy cat."  
"Don't start with me," Stars replied, "One thought and I can destory all you memory and make you act like a 2 year old."  
Wingha went to punch him, Stars ducked. Stars made his psychic fists and punched Wingha in the chest and then in the stomach. Wingha got angry and picked up Stars, but then all the other men in the group jumped onto Wingha back and sides. Stars made his psychic feet and kicked Wingha in the stomach and got him to let go. In the end the gang was able to hold Wingha down. Stars used his power to weaken Wingha.  
"So where is Clas?" Ninja asked Stars.  
"He's in the main lab, I'll show you lot the way."  
  
40 minutes later the group were standing outside the lab, where they was a metal door in the way.  
"So how are we going to get pasts that?" Jessica asked.  
"We don't," Stars said.  
"What way are we going to go?" Sonic asked.  
Stars pointed to a hole in the ceiling. Stars used his powers to open the door.  
"But still, how are we going to get up they?" Armour asked.  
Stars used his powers again to put a ladder down.  
"We climb that," Stars said.  
All the group climb the latter to the roof of the building.  
When the group got up to the top it was snowing lightly with a heavy wind. There all had cuts to there coats and clothes under there coats.  
"OH GOD IT COLD!!!!!!" Armour screamed.  
"Don't worry about that," Stars said, "we got to get down there."  
The next building was too low to just jump on it. Sonic walked back, then ran off the edge of the building onto the lab building. He landed on his feet but there was ice an slipped on the windows see Allios and Tron on in the lab setting up a laser, with Clas chained to the table.  
"JUST JUMP, WE HAVEN'T GOT TIME FOR ANYTHING ELSE!!!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
"WE CAN'T, WE SAW WHAT YOU DID!!!!" Ninja shouted back.  
"STARS, MAKE A PSYCHIC SHIELD TO MAKE THE LANDING SAFER. KNUCKLES, GLIDES, YOU 2 CAN GLIDE DOWN!!!!"  
Knuckles and Glides jumped off and glided to the lab building. Straight after that the rest of the group jumped to building, landing on Stars' shield.  
"Right, heres my plan," Sonic said, opened the window and jumped down.  
Sonic landed and Tron turned into a robot and when towards Sonic, using his jets and went for a punch, Sonic jumped high to avoid Tron.  
"So what do we do?" Jessica asked.  
Stars, Knuckles and Ninja opened the window and jumped to help Sonic. Stars and Knuckles was able to land and kick Tron in the back.  
"I guess we help Sonic," Amy said.  
In the lab Stars made his psychic fist and grabbed Tron fists. Knuckles was behind him, punching him. Tron had to turn back into his normal and fell.  
"WOLFGANG GO AFTER THEM!!!!!" Allios shouted.  
"Oh no, not again," Sonic cried.  
Wolfgang came into the lab, shooting with his laser, hitting Stars. Wolfgang saw Knuckles, saying "Ah great a rematch."  
Knuckles ran to Wolfgang, making his fist glow. Knuckles punched Wolfgang in the stomach. Wolfgang tried to punch Knuckles, but Knuckles ducked and Knuckles grabbed his leg and pushed him back. Wolfgang was hitting him in the head with his gun.  
Sonic and Ninja was running towards the table where Clas was, Allios was behind a lead shield.  
"WOLFGANG!!!!! STOP THEM!!!!!" Allios shouted pointing at them.  
Wolfgang grabbed Knuckles's head and threw him towards the wall. Wolfgang ran towards Sonic and Ninja, jumping over Clas.  
Wolfgang was quick to reacted and grabbed Sonic's wrist, then Ninja and hold them up in the air. Allios started the laser making Clas scream in pain.  
"You don't have to let Allios do this to Clas," Sonic said.  
"Come on uncle, how can you let him do this to your own blood," Ninja said.  
"Ninja?" Wolfgang asked.  
Stars was waking up.  
"Yes, I'm your brother's son."  
"Come on Wolfgang, stop him, help us," Sonic said.  
Stars was using his powers on Wolfgang.  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wolfgang shouted and dropped Sonic and Ninja. The mind control chip melted down and Wolfgang had control over himself again.  
Wolfgang went to Clas, ripped off all the chains and picked him and got him to stand up. Wolfgang started hugging Clas.  
"I'm sorry Clas, I'm so sorry, I love you," Wolfgang said and started to cry.  
"Its okay dad," Clas replied.  
Wolfgang grabbed his gun and shot it at Allios shouting "I'M DOING TO MAKE SURE THAT THIS NEVER HAPPENS AFTER!!!!!!!!" and then started shooting around the lab.  
"NO YOU FOOL!!!!!!!!" Allios shouted. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!! YEARS OF RESEARCH, MY LIFE'S WORK GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Because of the battle a power plant blown up. Flying over the base was a helicopter. The pilot saw the power plant and contacted his base.  
After telling his boss about the plant his was talking to Lieutenant General Fella Micheal.  
"This is Lieutenant General Micheal, what is it captain?" he asked.  
"There is an explosion east of sector 8." he replied.  
Fella put his hand over the microphone and when to a map of the mountains. "I knew it," he muttered to himself.  
"Captain could you describe the area?"  
"It got 5 buildings and an odd looking pyramid in the centre."  
"Thank you."  
"Should I attack?" He asked.  
"NO! That is a negative, return to base and await instruction," Fella ordered and turned off the radio.  
The head of the base entered the room. The head of the base was Major Alward Ayiua, a snow leopard.  
"Major, contact the troops, we'll going to attack Robotnik."  
"Where is he?" Alward asked.  
"East of sector 8," Fella replied.  
"But there a town near the base, there are many tourist there, many lives are at risk."  
"I know that is a problem."  
"I think we should send a small squadron and contact the police and mountain rangers to clean the town and slopes."  
"Good idea, start doing it now," Fella order. "I'll going to fight with the troops, you'll run the base."  
  
10 minutes later the police and mountain rangers started to round up the tourist to many places, the school the group was were in the bus station. The army troops arrive to help. At the station there was confusion and my people was shouting.  
A young police officer (a golden retriever) was trying to get order.  
"OK, COULD EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!!!!" He shouted.  
Most people calm down but some were still talking.  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted at the top of his voice. It went totally silence.  
"Thank you," he said, "I have order that the town must be evacuate." he continued, "I have a list of the people here, can you get into group, people from The Cappon Hotel go to the back, then people from the Maryann Inn, then people from Angelon Secondary school, from Emerald, then the people from Snowon Hotel and finally Adrain Secondary School party, from Canne.  
After about 20 minutes almost all the people in the town was register and soliders contacted the army officer running the evacuation. The soldier at bus station contacted the army officar before everyone was registed.  
The golden retriever police officer was walking past the people.  
A voice shouted "EXCUSE ME!"  
The police officer turned round saw it was Mr. Yoman.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Hi, I'm Jaco Yoman, I'm from the Angelon school party, its seem some of are students are missing."  
"Okay, what are they names, how old are they and what species?"  
"There sixth former, around 16 to 17, I got a list here," Jaco said and gave the officer the list.  
"Alright, I'll contact my boss."  
A couple of minutes later the officer met the solider (a chinchilla).  
"I got a list of student missing here," the officer said to the solider.  
"Your joking!" the solider said in shock.  
"I wish I was."  
"Maybe they'll show up."  
"Alright, I'll wait 10 minutes.  
  
Troops were already outside Robotnik's base. The troops were armed with machine guns. With the troops were artillery batteries, helicopters and 4 small rocket launcher batteries. There were snipers already taking out Robotnik's guards.  
Fella then received the words that the town was ready for evacuation and gave the order for bombarding the base.  
  
In the main lab there was 35 guards trying to kill the group. The group was unable to fight because the guards all had machine guns, but Knuckles, Glides and Wolfgang were able to have a shot sometimes.  
But on a platform a man came out. The man was wearing a general uniform and a load of metals on his side, it was Mysico.  
"Okay men go to the front gates," Mysico ordered.  
The men lefted the lab.  
"Right you all should know me, I'm General Myciso Magic."  
"Why did you send away the guards?" Glides asked.  
"Because I wanted to kill all of you myself," he replied.  
"Your couldn't kill all of us," Knuckles said.  
"I can," Myciso said coldly.  
"How?" Sonic asked.  
Myciso shape stiffed into the historical figure Taffy Longton.  
"Who the hell is that?" Stars said aloud.  
"That's Taffy Longton, the man was able to blown up the whole of the Sayerish Northern fleet in 1902, he is strong," Glides answered.  
Knuckles went to shoot Mysico. Mysico fired his power beams at Knuckles, stopped his balls and hit him to the floor.  
"Knuckles, are you ok?" Amy asked.  
"I'm fine," Knuckles said.  
Mysico went for a wide shot, to kill all the gang. Stars made his psychic shield to protect everyone.  
  
On the battlefield the walls of the base was weaken and many guards were killed. Fella saw this and was really to give the order to charge. But a minute later Fella received a message that some students were missing.  
"Are you should they are missing?" Fella asked.  
"Not completely, we got 2 more parties to check," the officer in the town replied.  
"So they must be in one of them," Fella said and turned off his radio.  
Fella looked at the base, turned on another radio.  
"To all troops, attack," Fella said.  
  
In the lab 10 minutes later Stars still had a psychic shield, but was getting tried.  
"Could someone do something!!!" Stars shouted.  
"Like what, we can't get past the beam," Knuckles said.  
"Someone got to do something soon, I can't hold up the shield must longer."  
Sonic saw a door, but had to wait for a break in the beam. Sonic had his change when Mysico stopped for a quick break. Sonic ran to the door and Mysico didn't notice Sonic. Mysico shot his beam again and Stars had to set up the psychic shield, but he was very weak physically and mentally.  
"Come on Stars, you only need to hold out for a minute," Amy said trying to give him the will to continue.  
Sonic got behind Mysico, he jumped at Mysico, breaking the beam and giving Stars a break. Stars was breathing heavily and Sonic was punching Mysico in the face. He was punching hard but it was useless because Mysico turned back into his normal form, slimed and stiffed into Knuckles. Mysico punched Sonic in the face, causing a deep cut near his lip to add to the one over his right eye.  
Mysico got up punching Sonic in the face then in the stomach and chest. Sonic's nose was bleeding and his coat was ripped and in the right side of his chest were 2 hole where Mysico punched him.  
Mysico then grabbed Sonic's wrist, lifted him up and held him over the side the platform. Glides was ready to shoot Mysico but Jess stopped him.  
"You had potential," Mysico said to Sonic.  
"Even if I died then the whole group will still fight you, even if Robotnik won we still be fighting, you'll never beat us," Sonic replied.  
Mysico let go of Sonic's wrists. Sonic started to fall. But Sonic grabbed the edge of the platform. But Mysico stood hard on Sonic's hand forcing him to let go but keeping Sonic up on the platfrom.  
"You got determination," Mysico said.  
"As I said, I'll never give up," Sonic replied.  
Mysico stood off Sonic's hand and Sonic started to fall.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy and Jessica shouted.  
But Stars got up and used his powers to hold Sonic and then lowed him. The group went to help Sonic. Stars unzipped Sonic's coat and ripped the jumper and T-Shirt under his coat, seeing the wound.  
"Jess get the first aid kit out my bag," Stars said.  
Jess got the first aid kit and gave it to Stars. Stars opened the box and got out 2 patches and medical tape put the patches over the holes in Sonic's chest and then put 2 long thin patch on the cut over his eyes and the cut near his lip.  
Glides and Knuckles saw the metal beams holding up the platform, the two of them shot the beams off the platform and Mysico fell to the ground.  
  
Fella's 250 well trained SAS and Marine troops were easily beating Robotnik's 120 guards and very quickly over ran the base. But Robotnik's guards were protecting the third building (the lab building Sonic and the group were) and the pyramid and the troops were unable to get to them.  
  
Mysico ordered the elite guards to help him.  
Ninja and Clas had to fight Karate, Max and Shanks. Karate attacked Ninja. Karate went to punch Ninja, he ducked and then punched Karate. Ninja then jumped and kicked Karate. Karate got out his blade and went to stab. Ninja dodge Karate and grapped his arm and threw him.  
Max and Shanks both took out there blades and both tried to stab Clas. Clas jumped up and kicked the 2 of them in the face. Max went down but Shanks was still fighting. Shanks when to swipe at Clas's neck. Clas ducked. Clas quickly did an uppercut, forcing Shanks to split. Shanks went for a high kick. Clas grabbed his leg and threw him to the wall.  
Wolfgang was fighting Thunghron. Wolfgang went for a punch, Thunghron ducked. Thunghron ran at Wolfgang, using his tucks to push Wolfgang towards a wall and started to charge up. Thunghron started to shock Wolfgang. Wolfgang was unable to do anything. Glides started to shoot at Thunghron. Thunghron was forced to stop shocking Wolfgang and turned to Glides and started shooting at him. Wolfgang took a few deep breaths and then when to attack Thunghron. Wolfgang was punching Thunghron in the face. Thunghron tried to push Wolfgang away and tried to shook him, but Glides shot Thunghron.  
Armour, Jessica and Amy were fighting Tron. Jessica shape stiffed into Wolfgang and Amy had a machine gun. Armour started by jumping at Tron, Tron punched him out the way. Jessica went to attack Tron. She went to punch Tron and pushed him back. Tron then picked Jessica up and threw her. Amy was starting to shoot at Tron, but all the bullets bounded off him. Tron walked towards Amy and picked her up by her hands, forcing her to drop her gun.  
"Why is a pretty girl like you mixed all with all of them?" He asked.  
Armour came to Amy's rescue. Armour ran toward Tron, jumped and turned into a ball. Armour hit Tron and Armour started to punch him in the face saying "leave her alone."  
Sonic, Knuckles and Stars were fighting Mysico. Mysico was just sliming, waiting for there move. Sonic, Knuckles and Stars ran at the same time. Mysico turned his body into water. Sonic ran through Mysico and Stars and Knuckles punched each other in the face.  
"Now that is shocking, you 3 and can do a lot better," Mysico said to the three turned back into his real form.  
Sonic ran towards Mysico again. Mysico turned into a rabbit man and jumped. Mysico landed on Sonic, kicking him hard in his back, missing his spikes. Mysico stepped off Sonic, turned back into his real form, but straight after that his couldn't move his legs. Stars was holding his legs with his psychic powers.  
"Don't worry, I can kill you in other ways," Mysico said and made a pistol and aimed it at Stars head.  
Quickly Knuckles when behind Mysico, grabbed a hold of Mysico's wrist and pulled behind Mysico's back and put his other hand on his sholder and started to crush it.  
"You know I can break you arm is 3 place in one move," Knuckles whispered in Mysico's ear.  
"It doesn't make a different to me, I can heal myself," Mysico replied coolily.  
Mysico tried to shape stiff. But he couldn't, Stars used his powers to control Mysico mind.  
"You can't stop me for long," Mysico said, "you have no stamtia boy."  
The rest on the group was still fighting. Sonic got up and picked up a knife.  
"I'm going to enjoy this," Sonic said to Mysico and cutted him in the face, near the lip and above his eye.  
Sonic saw that Armour, Jessica and Amy were fighting Tron. Armour and Jessica were on top of Tron. But Tron lifted up his hand and shot Amy.  
Sonic ran to Amy shouting "AMY!!!!!!!"  
Sonic put 2 finger on her neck.  
"Oh god, oh god," Sonic was saying, "Amy. Oh god. Amy I'm sorry that I got you into this, I'm sorry" Sonic said. Sonic closed his eyes, tears coming out of them, Amy was waking up. "I was never able to tell you this but I fancyed you for years, I was just too shy to say anything."  
"I fancy you to," Amy said.  
"AMY!!" Sonic said in shock.  
The two of them move closer together and kissed. Sonic and Amy put there arms around each other.  
"I'M SORRY TO STOP YOU BUT WE NEED YOU!!!" Knuckles shouted, struggling to hold on to Mysico.  
Sonic ran toward Mysico, ramming him. Sonic again was punching Mysico in the face. But a moment later Robotnik entered the lab.  
"Just where I want you," Robotnik said to himself aiming his fingers at Sonic and Stars.  
But Robotnik's guards came into the lab, shooting there guns through the doors. Seconds later the SAS troop came into the lab. Fella was the last man to enter the lab, holding a pistol.  
"Ah, the big ape himself," Fella said to Robotnik.  
"Lieutenant General Fella Micheal, the man that tried to live up to his grandfather's name," Robotnik said.  
"I can say the same about you, living up to Governor General Professer Gerald Kintobor."  
More guards came into the lab. One shouted "don't worry sir, I'll protect you."  
"Oh shut up," Fella said and shot him in the head, killing him straight away.  
Wolfgang rushed to Mysico. Mysico turned and stiffed into Wolfgang's form as well, grabbed Wolfgang's arm and threw him towards on of the walls. Knuckles did a high jump and glided towards Mysico. Mysico turned into Knuckles, ducked and when Knuckles was over him, he put his hands on Knuckles and threw him hard towards a wall. Sonic ran towards Mysico. Mysico stiffed into Sonic. Sonic went for a punch, but Mysico dorged him. Sonic went for another punch, again Mysico dorged Sonic. Mysico drived at Sonic and turned into Knuckles and punched him in the face. But Knuckles drived to Mysico. Knuckles punched Mysico in the face, but he turned into a puddle of water and moved towards the other elite guards.  
"Great to see you all here, but I'm sad to say we have to go," Robotnik said and the area of where the elite guards was standing went down.  
Sonic ran to were the Robotnik and the elite guards were but he was too late. Robotnik and the elite guards when down to a underground railway that was build during the great war.  
"Damn it, he got away!!" Sonic cried.  
"Its okay, you did us a favour," Fella said, "you and your group were able to handle Robotnik's elite guards and his troops."  
"Thanks, but who are you?" Sonic asked.  
"Lieutenant General Fella Micheal, Freemantle Army," he said, "and you are?"  
"Sonic Spike, here is Stars and Jess Staray, Amy Rose, Knuckles Ec..."  
"Stop a second, are you lot from Angelon Secondary School in Emerald?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well we found you."  
"What happened?" Ninja asked.  
"We evacuated Mison."  
"No change you could give us a lift back?" Amy asked.  
"Sure, anyway I got a feeling we will be meeting again sometime." 


End file.
